After the Bell Rings…
by Endoh
Summary: Dirty, dirty, things can happen after the bell rings... Ridiculously sexy and long oneshot including Iruka, Sakura, and an eavesdropping Kakashi IruSaku —NC17 oneshot—


_I had this finished before I got hurt...Enjoy._

_**I'm sure a LOT of good reviews would speed my recovery! ;) I love you guys.**_

---

**After the Bell Rings…**

_(Oneshot title subject to changing.)_

_Starts off a little sad, then it goes straight to humor and fucking and more humor and more fucking!! Yay! 16 pages of hottttness!_

_---_

Sasuke and Naruto had both been gone for about three years. Kakashi had ANBU work to take care of; Tsunade was preoccupied with the chuunin exams. Ino was out on a month long mission.

Sakura was just plain _lonely_.

Sasuke had hurt her badly when he left. So badly in fact that her ability to trust people was very well shattered. Sakura needed somebody—someone that had _never_ let her down—to talk to, just let her feelings out to; she just needed a trusted person to _listen_. She hadn't had anybody but _one_ person actually do more than _hear_ her since Naruto left, and it had slowly eaten away at her until she could take no more.

---

"Iruka?" Sakura's longhaired, pink head peered into her old Academy classroom.

"Shnaaww…Shnaaaaaawwwww…" Iruka snored softly as he slept with his head resting upon his jumbled desk, drooling ever so slightly in the most endearing way.

Sakura had only been in his presence for a couple seconds, and he had already made her feel better. She knew she had come to the right person. "Iruuuuka-seeeensei!" She sang quietly. Sakura waited a moment, but he didn't stir. "Iruuukaaa! Wake up…"

"Shnaw…!" He grunted in his slumber.

"WAKE UP, IRUKA-SENSEI!" Sakura yelled lightheartedly.

"BWAAH!" He yelped and sprang up, sending papers and pens flying. "Whaaaa?! Who?! W-what's goin'…What's going on?!" He flung his head sleepily around his room until his eyes landed on his former student, who was laughing her pastel head off. "S-S-S-Sakura?"

"Gomen, Sensei…" Sakura giggled and strode over to him. "You've--hehe! You've got a little _something_ stuck to your uh…cheek." Her dainty hands reached up to the tall, nineteen year old teacher's tan face and plucked a torn and scrawled upon paper off his perfect skin. "Hahaha…" She laughed again.

"What's so funny, Sakura? …Other than me almost _dying_ from heart failure! Haha!" Iruka smiled amiably and scratched his brunette head embarrassedly.

"Well, the paper is no longer attached to your face, but the horribly written essay remains!" Sakura enjoyed the confused look on his handsome face.

"Haha…Uhmm…What?"

Sakura licked her thumb and slowly wiped it quickly across Iruka's cheek. She smirked and waved her blackened finger in front of his deep, chocolate eyes mischievously.

Iruka chuckled softly when he saw the ink covered finger. He felt her soft, thin fingers slowly rub over his cheekbone again and again and _again_. For some reason, he couldn't help but close his eyes and lean into her touch.

"Still tired, hmm?" Sakura's pink lips lifted upwards into a beautiful smile.

"Mmmmh…No…No…Not at all…" Iruka grinned, eyes still closed.

The classroom door crashed open, and Konohamaru burst into yelling. "Hey! Iruka-sensei! Do I _really_ have to do that report on strate—Oho_ho_!" He grinned a little, perverted grin that was a tad too reminiscent of Naruto at the sight of a beautiful, busty woman standing a little too closely to his sensei and caressing his cheek. "Sakura and Iruka-sensei kissn' in a tree! K-i-s-s-i-n-g!" Konohamaru sang as he danced around.

"Bwah!" Sakura fell back onto Iruka's desk, sending an entire stack of files floating not so gracefully to scatter around the room, and Iruka took a giant leap back.

"N-no, no, Konohamaru!" Iruka waved his hands dismissively. "W-we were just chatting!"

"I dun know, Sensei!" He mocked. "It _suuuure_ looked like a lil' more den talkin'!" Konohamaru laughed.

"KONOHAMARU! I suggest you learn to respect your teachers…Unless…" Iruka smiled evilly. "Unless you want…TWO WEEKS OF DETENTION! Now, please go do that report; it is due _tomorrow_!"

"I-I-I was just k-kidding, Sensei, Sakura! Hahaha…Funny, right? Ha…Hah…Ha?" He squeaked and ran out of the room, practically shattering the door as he whipped it to a close.

"Heh…Heh…Kids…_Crazy_ imaginations, ne?" Iruka laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head in such an adorable way. "Ahem… So, uh…Sakura, what was it you came by for?"

"Oh…Right…" Sakura looked down shyly. "Well…It's just that…I don't know…"

"You miss them, don't you?" Iruka questioned gently.

"Yes...I miss them both so much! I don't know…I guess I've just been really lonesome lately…without them…I just needed to be with someone like you, I suppose…" Sakura shifted uncomfortably on his desk. "You've always made me smile and feel wanted whenever I was around you…"

"I see…It's very understandable for you to miss those you love, and thank you for speaking of me in such high regard. I love making you smile and feel wanted." Iruka stated thoughtfully and sat in his soft chair a foot or two away. He did some of his best thinking in sitting there, but as hard as he tried, he couldn't help but think about her long, pale legs as she dangled them from his desk, as well.

"Yes…Only…Now I sort of feel like I've well…I don't know…!" Sakura seemed on the verge of tears.

"Sakura, Sakura…It's alright. Just tell me what's troubling you." Iruka's tone was understanding and kind.

"I-I-I sort of well…I feel like I've _betrayed_ Sasuke-kun…! …Because…Because I think of him only as a _friend_, now, just like Naruto…He's been gone so long, and I-I-I _gave up _on waiting for him to return my feelings..!" Sakura's shoulders shook lightly as a small, chaste tear slithered down her cheek.

"It's okay, Sakura." Iruka rose and slowly ran his thumb over her soft cheek, just as she had done for him, and he wiped away her guilt ridden tear. "You shouldn't feel at fault if he never returned your feelings in the first place. You deserve to be _happy_, and if he can't give you that, then you need someone else." He smiled warmly at her and continued stroking her pale skin with the hope of soothing her. "You've done absolutely nothing wrong, and you have no reason to feel responsible for any of this mess." He hated to see her hurting; it did horrible, horrible things to his heart.

Sakura's hand landed on top of his with a little squeeze, gazing softly into his beautiful, russet eyes that could never hide his emotions. "Thank you, Iruka…" She leaned forward, pulling him to her, and placed a sweet, innocent kiss on his lips. Her long lashes fluttered to a close, and she felt his other hand land on her lower back, kneading and massaging sensually slowly.

It was an enticing, lovely kiss between two people hurting so badly, and such a tender contact with another person sharing in their pain calmed them both as the bright, afternoon sun shone through the high windows of the Ninja Academy.

Iruka's lips moved leisurely over Sakura's as his hand on her back slid easily down to her smooth knee. Milky fingers wound into Iruka's silky, dark hair, and she moaned lowly into their action. Iruka's wet tongue gingerly flicked across her upper lip, and Sakura just as carefully opened her mouth a tad. He was so placid with her; she felt dazed and contented with his soft, tanned lips and body touching hers. His tongue met hers and twisted caringly around it as if to lure her into him. His hand gradually glided higher up her leg to her inner thigh, delicately caressing her as he felt around in her mouth.

She nibbled at his lip, and they parted for air. Iruka's hands never left her face and leg as they stared intently into the other's eyes. They panted lightly, and their faces were flushed.

"Sakuraaaa…" Iruka whispered and looked down. "I-I'm sorry…You're in pain right now, and I shouldn't have—"

Sakura reached behind his head and pulled his hair tie out, allowing his bronze hair to fall down. "I _want_ it, Iruka. I want to be happy, like I deserve to be. _You_ make me happy." She grinned distantly. "Heh…I suppose I've _always_ known that. _That_ is the real reason I came here." She breathed, "Please, Iruka. You know you and I can be happy; just give us a chance…" Sakura implored quietly as she gently raked her nails across his scalp. "_Please_…"

His lips returned to hers for a moment before traveling achingly slowly to her jaw bone and then down her long neck. "Sakura…You're so beautiful…" He rasped on her perfect skin. His lips moved to her clavicle, and he took a lengthy lick of the protruding bone. "So lovely…" He felt her hands pull at his hair. His hand on her face left her for a moment only to return to her body and slide tentatively under her shirt to her bellybutton. "So gorgeous…" He paused in his actions

and looked to her. "Sakura…I've loved you for so…_long_… It's killed me to watch Sasuke torture you like he has…But are you _sure_ you're ready? Do you _really_ want this?"

Sakura lifted her red, sleeveless shirt over her head, revealing her white lace bra and spoke, "Yes, Iruka. I'm sure…I trust you more than anybody in the world. No matter what, you've _always_ been there for me…"

His hand palmed up her flat stomach. "Alright! Last chance to back out! I won't ask again!" He smiled humorously, but his eyes told a different story; they glinted lustily. He _wanted_ her. He wanted her in the most _carnal_ way.

Sakura giggled and then brought her lips to his again; she _wanted_ him, too—just to cover up the pain with ecstasy, or for some other reason, she did not know then. Iruka responded more eagerly, gripping her hip bone and leaning into her from between her legs. His lips moved against hers more quickly than before as they became more animated and passionate. He trailed his hands up her smooth back, unsnapped her bra, and flung it to the ground amongst all the graded papers. He immediately lowered his head to her breasts and circled her nipples with his tongue. Sakura leaned back on her hands and moaned. "God…Iruka…" She felt his free hand cup and massage her unattended breast, and she arched into him.

It was a sexy, erotic image—an almost naked, former student engaging in _naughty_ things with her older, former teacher on his desk. If a student or teacher happened to walk in on what they were doing, then they would have a hell of a lot of explaining to do, and that just made it made it all the more _exciting_.

"Oh, god! Iruka!" Sakura whimpered as he showered attention on her other breast. She ran her fingers through his silky, mahogany hair. She dragged his face back up to hers and closed her

mouth over his. Sakura feverishly unzipped his chuunin vest and threw it somewhere amongst the papers. They parted for a moment as they ripped his long-sleeved shirt over his head. Sakura placed a long row of butterfly kisses across his shoulders as she ran her hands curiously over his taut, bronze skin.

"Sakura…" Iruka groaned at her featherlike touch and gently took hold of one of her porcelain hands. He tentatively guided it down to his belt buckle, not wanting to move to quickly, but also _burning_ with desire. He closed his eyes and heard her slowly work his belt open. She dropped his loosely fitting pants to the ground and gasped at the bulge in his navy boxers. Iruka let out a sigh and softly ground himself into her hands. Sakura leaned forward on the desk, timidly slid his boxers down, and slowly stroked his long shaft.

"Oh…Oh…God…Sakura…" He rocked his hips into her warm touch, his hands gripping and rubbing her hips lightly. Iruka was so gentle with her.

Sakura playfully pushed him back into his rolling chair, and he slid back into the wall with a thud. She strutted towards him, swaying her hips sexily, and then she dragged the chair slowly to her with her foot. She kneeled down in front of him and backed underneath the desk, fulfilling one of Iruka's _longest_ desired fantasies. Ever since he became a teacher, he had always secretly wanted to have a blow job from underneath his desk.

Sakura lowered her mouth on his long, thick cock, licking the swollen, tanned flesh up and down. He tasted _good_—much better than Sakura could've imagined. She felt five of his long, dark fingers run through her hair and massage her scalp, urging her on. His other five dug into his desk, scarring it, so he would remember what Sakura was doing to him _forever_. She began to unhurriedly wring and twist his dick while circling his head with her tongue. Sakura loved the

sounds Iruka was making—the soft moans and _loud_ groans were turning her on too much! She was really getting into it, when…

**FWAAAAAP! **The door flew open…_again_. Why the fuck hadn't Iruka locked his god damn door?

"Yo!" The silver haired Jounin raised his hand in greeting and smiled through his mask. His eyes slowly wandered across the scene in front of him: a moaning, shirtless, sweaty chuunin sitting at his desk and flushing madly and a curious, white, lacey bra lying amidst scattered papers. "Hello…_Iruka_." Kakashi grinned knowingly. He was getting head—_good_ head…But _who_ was giving it? Kakashi surely wasn't going to let the opportunity to identify the person blowing his friend slide by, so he casually strode into the classroom.

"O-oi! K-Kakashi…senpai…" Iruka coughed lightly, silently begging Sakura to stop and thanking the gods for his wide, tall desk that blocked Kakashi's view.

Sakura smirked on Iruka's hard arousal, and she continued to drag her tongue up and down him, loving the fact that her _other_ sensei had returned safely from his mission and _obviously_ knew what was going on under the desk. It was such a turn on.

"So…Iruka-_kun_…How _are_ you?" Kakashi sat on one of the student desks directly in front of Iruka. "Surely you aren't sick? You seem a little…_red_ and _sweaty_ today…" Kakashi crossed his arms and smirked to his young friend who was fighting back moans. How he loved to see him squirm! But how he wanted to know _who_ was making him squirm more! "You might be running a fever if you got _overheated_ enough to have to take your shirt off…"

Sakura loved it.

"O-oh…I-I-I'm f-f-fine…Just-just really—AAH!" He let out a loud gasp when Sakura ran her teeth over his balls. He could feel them tingling with impending release. "Really, r-really _busy_!"

"Oh…I can see _that_, …Iruuuuka…" Kakashi was getting a little hot himself by just wondering who could be doing that to Iruka. It was just to classic—a teacher getting action from under his desk! It was a scene straight out of _Icha Icha_! …And Kakashi was jealous because _he_ wasn't the one to be living it out.

"With g-grading a-a-and such…NNNNNHHHH!" Iruka felt Sakura's hot mouth close around his head, and he couldn't control the fact that his hips instinctively rocked into her mouth…and the fact that his chair squeaked slightly while he did so. Iruka dug his teeth into his lips to hold back another moan. "A-ahem…S-so what-whatever it is you, uh, needed Kaka-AAAAH-shi is gonna need to-to wait!" He couldn't hold back a moan, and it was _right_ in the middle of his friend's name! Iruka could tell Kakashi _knew_.

Sakura sucked as much of Iruka that could fit into her mouth and swirled her tongue quickly around him. She wanted to make him come with Kakashi in the room, but she didn't quite know why. The thought of it made her moan.

In turn, Iruka groaned from the vibration and rolled into her willing mouth again. He didn't know how much longer he could last, and he _needed_ to get rid of Kakashi before he exploded!

"Oh, well…I just wanted to come by for a visit, and if you're not feeling…_well_…" Kakashi gave him a Cheshire smile. "I just _couldn't_ leave you alone…! …For your own…_safety_…" _I'm going to find out who's sucking him off if it kills me!_

Sakura took note of how Iruka reacted when she moaned on him, so she began humming lowly. As she had hoped, Kakashi heard.

"Oh? Iruka, do you know what that _strange_ noise is?" Kakashi innocently swung his head around, pretending to look for the source of the sound.

"U-uhhh…Kakash-iiii…I'm-I'm fine, really! I-I-I'll see a-a doctor tomorrow if-if I don't f-feel better…!" Iruka could tell he wasn't going to last another minute when he felt Sakura's humming mouth swallow him deep down her throat.

Sakura would have smiled if there wasn't a fucking huge dick in her mouth. _He's __**already**__ seeing a doctor… _Sakura sucked long and hard on him and groped his balls. She loved the taste of his delicious cock and wanted to taste his cum ASAP.

"Ka-Kakashii…You-you need to, uuhhuuummm…go-go, NOW!" Iruka managed through groans; he was going to come any second, and he did not want his silver haired friend to be there. The pleasure was growing to be too much; Iruka could feel the tightly coiled, unbearable heat begin to loosen in his stomach. "G-get o-out…Kaka—AAAAAH…Oh…Oh…Oh god, Sa-Sakuraaa…!" He groaned and threw his head back as he came in her mouth, thrusting roughly into her hot mouth.

"S-S-S-Sak…u…ra…?" Kakashi couldn't believe what he had just heard, but then he smirked. _Well, well, little Sakura. You've grown up since I saw you last…My, it certainly has been a long, long while… _"Well, I'm going to let you two, little _love birds_ continue…Oh, and don' worry. I'll lock the door for ya!" Kakashi gave a curt wave of his wrist and got the hell out. He was getting too many ideas…

Sakura frantically swallowed Iruka's cum as he pulled her up to straddle his stomach, knees on either side of his waist. "Y-you realize…hah…that he's _never_ gonna let us…hah…live this down, don't you?" Iruka grinned and licked some of his cum off her chin.

"Y-yah…I know…" Sakura's hands traveled up and down his long, muscled body. "God…Iruka…I want you so badly…!" She leaned in to suck harshly on his neck, leaving a small, red hickie.

Iruka pealed Sakura's lace panties down to her thighs, and he could feel her wetness. "Heheh. I can tell…" He gently gripped her chin and kissed her with all the love and passion he had held for her over the years.

Sakura, while still kissing him, got up and let her underwear fall to meet his pants and boxers. She quickly climbed back on top of him.

Iruka placed one hand on her sweaty, excited skin and trailed it down her stomach to her cunt. Sakura shivered in expectation as his long, lovely fingers danced over her hot flesh. She finally felt them reach their destination, and her eyelashes fluttered to a close over her sea foam eyes.

Iruka rubbed her pink, wetness softly, and he heard her moan quietly—just like she had in his dreams. He leaned forward to capture her beautiful, rose lips as he charily slipped a finger inside her. He smiled into their scorching kiss when she moved her hips to meet his finger; he felt his hair being tugged at by her pale hands. He quickly thrust in and out of her as she moved to meet him. He began to harden all over again just by thinking about how he was _living__out_ a chapter in _Icha Icha Paradise_ that Kakashi had pointed out to him as his favorite. He swiftly shoved another finger into her; he was getting too hot and _needed_ to be inside her. Sakura moaned into the kiss and then suddenly backed away.

"I-I'm ready…" She panted through swollen, pastel lips. "I want you, _now_." She licked his earlobe sexily. "I can't wait _any_ longer, _Iruka_."

Just the way she said his name made Iruka's dick rock solid. He lifted her lithe hips above him and paused. "Sakura…It's going to hurt…" He looked into her twinkling, jade eyes and knew she didn't care. He grinned and slowly lowered her onto him. Sakura dug her nails into his shoulders and winced. She _was_ a virgin, after all. She was so thankful Iruka was tender with her. He gasped at how tight she was, and held her close to him. He only had his head inside her, and he had to break through her virginity. He quickly covered her lips in his and thrust upwards; he could feel her barrier tear and her nails pierce his skin.

Sakura winced, but didn't move. She knew that once she relaxed, it would get better. She focused on their kiss—the way Iruka's tongue caressed hers so lovingly, the way his lips melded together with hers, the way she…_loved_ him. After a few minutes of agony for them both, Sakura's pain had melted away to a dull ache.

She rolled her hips into him experimentally, and she moaned from the friction she felt. "Oh…_God_…" It was better than she imagined; Iruka was so long and thick and…_perfect_. She rolled into him again and heard him hiss while gripping her hips tighter. He began to buck into her as she used the back of the chair to push herself up and down on him. Iruka latched on to one of her nipples and reached between her legs to swirl his finger around her clit. "Aaah! Oh, god…IRUKA!" She screamed his name a thousand times louder than she meant to when his hot, long dick struck an extra sensitized nerve inside her; she saw _stars_. "Oh...Right there! D-Do that again!"

Iruka, of course, complied thrusting his hips up sharply into her for all he was worth. "Ahh…Sakura…" He panted against her soft breast. He began to leave a trail of hickies across her bouncing chest.

"P-please, Iruka! Go-go faster!" She moaned and flung her head back in bliss. Hot ecstasy was beginning to boil just behind her bellybutton. Her very first climax was slowly taking over her mind and body. Sakura gasped with every one of his jackhammer thrusts. Her toes curled against the classroom floor in pleasure. "Oh…my…god…_H-harder_!" She demanded between gasps; he was thrusting into her so quickly that she could barely get a single word out. Iruka lifted her hips off him and pounded into her when he pulled them back down again. He watched her full, round breasts jiggle just inches in front of him, and he knew he was going to lose it soon. Sakura leaned down to plant a sloppy, wet kiss on him, soaking tongues messily invading each other's mouths. She pulled back suddenly when he pinched her clit between his long fingers. "IRUKA!"

---

Kakashi stood with his ear straining against the door and his engorged dick in his hand. His pants were pooled around his ankles, and his boxers barely clung to his creamy skin. He could hear the rhythmic squeaking and crashing of the rolling chair against the chalkboard, their moans and groans, Sakura's occasional glass-shattering shriek when Iruka jabbed a certain spot inside her, and their loud panting…It drove him _crazy_.

He hadn't intended on lurking outside the classroom…exactly…but pretty much the moment he shut the door, he heard Sakura's loud groans of pleasure. _He_ wanted a taste of the sweet, luscious cherry blossom; _he_ wanted to be the one drawing those sounds out of her, but since he wasn't, he had settled for masturbating in the Ninja Academy hallway.

Kakashi rocked his hips into his palms as he pictured himself fucking the beautiful, pink woman. He envisioned her sweet, pink lips parting in gasps as he pounded into her; he saw her large, perfectly round breasts heave up and down with every huff of hot breath _he_ caused. Kakashi rubbed his thumb over his sensitive head as he heard another one of Sakura's breathy moans. His other hand was placing teasing strokes on the thick shaft of his cock. Damn! He was so tempted to break the door down and start up a threesome! Hmm…Too bad Iruka probably wouldn't go for that…Well, who's to say he _wouldn't_?

---

Iruka and Sakura were both so close. It was just a matter of seconds for the both of them. Iruka continued pumping into her think, sweaty body as she used the chair to drag herself to him. The friction was just too much for Sakura, and she let out an earsplitting scream of, "IIIIRUUUKAAA!" as she slumped over onto his shoulder. Her orgasm rushed through her veins, and her walls contracted around Iruka's dick.

The sound of his name rolling off that sweet tongue of hers was alone enough to make him come, and he did, long and hard into the pink geisha on top of him. "Saaaaakuuuraaaa…" Iruka rasped.

---

Kakashi had lowered himself to the floor a few moments before. He heard Sakura's shout, but he imagined _his_ name ringing through the halls of the Academy. With just a few more rubs and gently gropes of his balls, he came all over his hands. "Saaaaaakuuuuraaaa…" He groaned quietly.

---

"Iruka…" Sakura said thoughtfully as she—fully clothed—walked to the door. "I think I'm in love with you." She turned to smile at him as she opened it. Iruka was right behind her.

"I love you so much, Sakura…" He grinned sheepishly. "I know we kinda…sorta did things…uhh…out of order, but…I was wondering if you'd like to join me for a bowl of Ichiraku ramen?"

She nodded as she stepped out of the classroom. Her sandal immediately hit something slippery, and she flew backwards into Iruka's arms. "What the--?!" She looked down to see what it was that had caused her fall, and sure enough—

"Well, it seems like Kakashi couldn't _quite_ contain himself with his favorite chapter of _Icha Icha_ coming to life right beside him…Jealous bastard." Iruka laughed at his quirky, old friend's slightly disgusting antics.

---

_Ahhaahaha. I love this sort of stuff! It's just too fun to write!_

…_Now…I COULD possibly continue this as a IrukaXSakuraXKakashi threesome…if YOU wanted me to…Now, just how would I figure that out?! REVIEWS! THAT'S HOW!_

_Give me a fucking review telling me how fucking hottttt it was or whatever you think it was! GO!_

_And if you like this story, then go take a look at all of my other stories, too! Every freaking one of them has a lemon. :) Oh, and vote on my poll: Who should get laid in my next lemon?!_

_Oh, and btw, this was written at three in the morning a while ago, andI know I say this too much, but sorry for any errors!_

_**FOR THE SAKE OF ALL THAT IS GOOD AND SUNSHINEY, REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**_

_**Peace…**_

…_**Endoh**_


End file.
